When Life Gives You Lemons
by asdfghjkl8888
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you may make lemonade out of it, you may eat it straight out or do whatever you want to do with it. But remember, never take out the tequila unless you're prepared to face the unpredictable.
1. Lemons and Boredom

_**I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

_When life gives you lemons, you may make lemonade out of it, you may eat it straight out or do whatever you want to do with it. But remember, never take out the tequila unless you're prepared to face the unpredictable._

**~When Life Gives You Lemons**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**Lemons and Boredom**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly while cirrus clouds drifted artistically across the sky. The sky indicated good weather and because of this assumed good weather, everyone expected a good day, however; not because everyone expected a good day means everyone is going to have a good day. Some people are just not meant to have what they want –at least not all the time. But you see, sometimes, it's not the matter of luck, it's the matter of facing the consequences for ones actions. No matter who you are, what you are or whatsoever, you have to face the consequences for your actions. Everyone has to. No exceptions.

'S_hit… Can anybody explain to me why I'm in the same bed as Hibari Kyoya, wearing nothing but a goddamn blanket and a fucking wedding ring?'_

Not even Rokudo Mukuro is exempted from this reality.

* * *

If only he had not allowed that infant to drag him into this...

If only those lemons weren't there when they were bored…

If only he didn't buy a bottle of tequila…

If only he didn't provoke Hibari to have a tequila drinking contest with him despite knowing that he had a low tolerance of alcohol...

Then he wouldn't be lying on the same bed as his rival, wearing nothing but a blanket and a wedding ring… _**legally married to him.**_

But no, he allowed himself to be dragged, those lemons were there, they were bored, he bought the bottle and he provoked him into having that contest despite knowing that he can't handle alcohol well, which is why…

Right now, he is lying on the same bed as his sworn enemy, wearing nothing but a blanket and a wedding ring –_**legally married to Hibari Kyoya.**_

* * *

It was their eighteenth night in Mafia Land and the two had already done everything they could possibly think of doing within the vicinity. They have dueled in the training grounds like the rivals they are, did some other things individually but eventually found themselves bonding in the amusement park like how friends would. For those two to bond in the amusement park as friends, you probably have gotten the picture by now –the picture wherein the strongest guardians of Vongola had to face the dilemma everyone had to face once in a while; the dilemma of boredom.

Forced to stay in some island until some classified plan, that only the hitman and some chosen people knows of, finally works out and with nothing else left to do, the two were so bored that they could just die. But no, they are the protagonists of this goddamn story and this story is definitely not tragedy, so they aren't allowed to die –at least not until the story is finished– which is why, their boredom continued just like how the author wrote it would.

As each second passed by, the duo realized the importance of being busy, having something to do and working. As more time elapsed, they learned to appreciate doing work and being busy. Yes, this experience is indeed molding them into better people but this "transformation" just isn't helping them ease their boredom.

This dilemma went on for a while, a very long while until _**it** _happened.

Mukuro spotted those lemons.

He thought those lemons and a bottle of tequila was the solution to their problem.

That was what he thought. But it never occurred to him; the possibility of it becoming the beginning of a worse dilemma –the possibility that is now their cruel reality.

* * *

The pineapple head stared at the ring on his finger, trying to remember what happened last night. In a frustrated manner, he sighed as he rubbed his temples roughly, _'Damn it, what happened last night? C'mon, remember you stupid illusionist! Remember!' _he mentally scolded himself.

After a few minutes of rubbing his temples, finally, he was able to remember some fragments of last night's turn of events.

* * *

_Mukuro spotted those lemons._

_At the very moment he laid eyes on those yellow fruit, the idea hit him in an instant. _

_"Hey Kyoya-kun, let's have a tequila drinking contest." t__he words slipped out of his mouth automatically. _

_Hibari knew his alcohol tolerance was no good, so rudely, like the rude man he is, he refused Mukuro's proposal, "No. I don't drink with stupid pineapples like you."_

_Bored and insulted, Mukuro couldn't help it. In a provocative manner, he teased, "You don't drink with stupid pineapples or you can't let this stupid pineapple discover that you can't drink? Which is it, Hibari Kyoya?" _

_Like the proud man he is, Hibari's answer changed in an instant. He grabbed the Mist Guardian's collar, glared at him and hissed, "Go get a bottle and let's see who can't drink, Rokudo Mukuro."_

* * *

Mukuro slapped his forehead, _'Fuck, so it's my fault.' _he mentally growled.

After a long sigh, he continued reminiscing.

* * *

_After several rounds, the two have grown so wasted that they completely forgot about competing and ended up chatting randomly._

_"Heeey Hibari~, have you read the tourists' brochure?" Mukuro began, face, completely red and eyes, all droopy._

_"–hiccup– Weeelll... I'm too drunk to remember! Bahahahahaha~" Hibari laughed like the drunken man he is, hiccuping all over._

_"Ohh~, ahahahaha! Nice one!" Mukuro laughed, "Anyway, I've read it and... did you know that if two guys or girls marry here in Mafia Land, their marriage is socially and legally valid even outside the non-mafia society!" he beamed._

_"Wao, amazing... –hiccup–" Hibari trailed off, as he battled with sleepiness for a short while and won gracefully after a blink of an eye._

_"Heey, want to try and get married? There's some bullshit warning below, but I can't remember what it was or what it was about. But what the heck, right? It's not like there's something we can't handle!" suggested the pineapple head._

* * *

Mukuro's eye twitched, _'Goddamn it! It's my fault again! I really am a stupid pineapple!' _he facepalmed. Shit, just exactly how is he suppose to explain all these to Hibari without getting killed? Scratching his head in annoyance, the main event flashed flashed before his very eyes.

* * *

_The indigo haired trickster pushed the cloud guardian on the bed, "Now that we're married... I guess it's okay to have sex, right?" _

_Hibari wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down with him on the bed. "I don't know. But let's do it anyway~! It's my first time so... please be gentle~" with that, he locked lips with the pineapple head and shit happened._

* * *

Mukuro's eyes widened. "Oh god no." he muttered in shock. Now that he has all the pieces of the puzzle and was able to piece them all together, he was dumbfounded. Oh god, when Hibari wakes up, he is so going to get killed. As he sulked, a statement he made last night randomly rewind in his mind; _"...there's some bullshit warning below, but I can't remember what it was or what it was about..."_

_'Wait... what random bullshit warning?' _Mukuro asked himself. Panicked, he scrambled off the bed and hasted to the drawer where he kept the brochure. Rushing, he scanned the brochure and searched for the 'bullshit warning' he was referring to last night.

After a while of scanning, he finally found it.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he unconsciously murmured the sentences before his very eyes, "If you are accused to have married recklessly; like marrying because you were under the influence of alcohol and felt like it for that very reason, you will be sued with 'Reckless Marriage'. If proven guilty, as a form of punishment, divorce will become invalid thus will make marrying someone else impossible. If you have been proven to marry another while under the covenant of this marriage, you will be sued with adultery regardless of the situation..."

In shock, Mukuro dropped the brochure and found himself unable to continue, _'Shit, I'm fucked... how do I explain this to that marshmallow eating bastard?' _

Just as when he thought things couldn't get worse, "Nghn... my head hurts."

Hibari woke up.

Before worrying how to explain all this to his lover, he should probably worry how to explain all this to his _**husband**... without getting killed._

* * *

**~ To be continued…**

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


	2. The Appearance of an Antagonist

_**Chapter 2: The Appearance of an Antagonist**_

* * *

From a distance, a figure watched the Mist Guardian through a pair of binoculars. After one of her minions had reported to her that the illusionist went on a trip to Mafia Land with his Famiglia, she instantly flew to Mafia Land and stalked the pineapple head.

Putting her binoculars down, a grin escaped her lips, "Oh my, oh my~! Mukuro-kun has been a very bad pineapple, hasn't he?"

In amusement, she cupped her chin, maintaining the evil grin on her lips. _'All I have to do is to lock Rokudo Mukuro with Hibari Kyoya, by doing that, I'll finally get rid of him and at last… __**he will be mine, my beloved Byakuran.**__'_

A giggle slipped her mouth as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. Playfully, she flipped open her phone and dialed a number. Upon hearing the dial tone, she waited, waited and waited until finally, someone answered, "Hello? Mafia Land Complain Center, is there anything we can help you with?"

The female opened her mouth and in a serious tone, she spoke, _"Good morning. I hope it's not so much of a trouble having to say something like this so early in the morning but… I have a crime to report. Last night, two drunken boys just got married. Apparently, they only got married because they were under the influence of alcohol. I have already sent one of my people to send you some evidences for my accusations. The photos are in a small pink expanding envelope with a marshmallow sticker at the back. Have you received them already?"_

"Ahh, apparently, we have received a small pink expanding envelope that follows the description you have given approximately an hour ago. We have seen the pictures and are trying to track the two of them. I beg your pardon but do you have any idea who they are and where they are staying?" asked the employee.

A playful smile crossed her face, _"Mafia Land Hotel, 18__th__ floor, Room 69."_

"And their names?" again, the employee asked.

"_Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya… of Vongola Famiglia"_

* * *

Just when Mukuro thought things couldn't get any worse, Hibari awoke.

Upon gaining consciousness, Hibari felt his head throb, "Nghnn… my head hurts." he bitterly groaned as an eye closed by instinct due to the pain. Lazily, he placed his hand on his head thus gently massaged it. As he did so, he felt something cold and metallic touch his ear. Eventually, he realized, _'What th– Why am I wearing a wedding ring?' _

But something bigger caught his attention as he tried to remember why, _'…why am I naked? W-what the… are these bite marks?'_

With the will to have his questions answered, Hibari sat up only to gain a new discovery, _'My hips are sore… why in the name of Namimori are my hips sore?'_

As he tried to gain access to his memories, he laid eyes on something even more disturbing. It was Mukuro, sulking on the carpet, naked.

Starting to get the picture, his eye twitched, "Rokudo Mukuro…" he muttered darkly, loud enough for Mukuro to hear.

Upon hearing Hibari's voice, Mukuro flinched. So this is the end of him huh… well at least he wouldn't need to face Byakuran once he's dead. But then again, this story isn't tragedy, so, for plot development's sake, Hibari wouldn't be able to kill Mukuro. Instead, he rose from the bed, walked towards Mukuro and grabbed him by the collar. "Explain or I'll fucking kill–" Hibari, however, was cut off by his own reflection in the mirror behind Mukuro.

In the name of coconut milk and Salisbury steak, did he just get piercings on his right ear last night? Oh and look at this, he and Mukuro are wearing matching earrings! If Hibari was one of Mukuro's admirers, he had probably died out of happiness. But the thing is, no. He is not Mukuro's admirer. So rather than dying out of happiness… screw explanation, Mukuro was going to die, body torn in pieces.

Pissed, the skylark pinned the pineapple on the wall, ready to smash his face. Suddenly, when he was about to make the illusionist's body a decoration on the wall, some random men in black holding an envelope broke in their room, "Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Kyoya –formerly Hibari Kyoya. You two are under arrest for the accusation with evidences of the crime 'Reckless Marriage'. You have the right to remain silent until your lawyer comes."

"Wha–" they were about to protest when suddenly, they were shot with tranquilizers.

"For now… shut up and come with us."

With that, the two lost consciousness and was brought to the station.

Oh for the love of mafia, can things get any worse?

* * *

**~ To be continued…**

* * *

Replies:

**To shinobuaoki-san: **Well, in my opinion, and based on the comments of other people and the things that I see, tequila tastes a lot better when drank with lemons because their tastes compliment and bring out the best in each other. :)

(Thank you for asking!)

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


	3. Conditions

_**Chapter 3: Conditions**_

* * *

"Oi, both of you, wake up." demanded a familiar voice. Refusing to wake up, Mukuro groaned and turned his head away hoping not to hear the noise again and Hibari pretty much did the same. Somewhat left with no choice, the Sun Arcobaleno summoned his shape-shifting chameleon to his hand. In an instant, the green creature turned into a Boxing-Gloves-in-a-Box that eventually pounded the rivals awake.

With bleeding noses, the two was brought back to their senses, "What the hell was that about?" hissed Hibari as he attempted to wipe the blood off his nose, only to realize that he was tied down on a chair. Arching a brow, he asked, "More importantly… what the fuck is happening?"

Mukuro who had just realized that he was also tied down couldn't help but to twitch, "Oya oya, why am I tied down with Hibari Kyoya? Mind giving us an explanation, Arcobaleno?"

The Boxing-Gloves-in-a-Box turned into a flyswatter-hammer that hit Mukuro's and Hibari's faces without any hesitation, "If anybody here deserves an explanation, it's not you… it is us." upon saying that, Reborn refreshed their memories by showing them the certificate of their wedding and some pictures. After seeing those, the two instantly remembered everything –from what happened last night till just this morning before they were drugged to sleep.

"This trip was supposed to bring Tsuna and Enma together, whether it brings anyone else together, I don't really give a shit, but you two, you are accused of a crime that will surely damage the name of the Vongola temporarily or, worse, permanently –either ways, whether the accusation is true or not doesn't matter as well, what matters is we prove your innocence. Therefore, whether you like it or not, you two are going to go under the 'Surveillance'. Pass this and not only the name of Vongola will be saved, but you may also file for a divorce and live again as if none of this have ever happened…" Reborn pulled out a chair from under the table. He positioned the chair closer to the table, sat, crossed his legs, rested his elbows on the table, intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on his connected fingers. With a sinister smirk plastered on his face, he spoke, "What do you say? Do we have a deal or not?"

Wanting to get out of this mess, the two eyed each other. After a couple of seconds, they finally turned their heads to the Sun Arcobaleno and extended their hands to him –asking for a handshake to close their deal, "Well, if this will really get us out of this troublesome situation, then you have yourself a deal." said Mukuro.

"I assure you, it will, only if you cooperate." with that line from Reborn, he shook the hands of the two closing their deal.

"So… where do we start?" Hibari questioned.

A playful smirk made its way to Reborn's lips.

Flinching a bit, the two couldn't help but to think, _'Why do I get the feeling that I should have refused his help and found a way of my own?' _

* * *

Plot development's answer is: Because you should have but didn't for plot development's sake.

In other words:

They were right. They should have refused his help and found a way of their own because if they did then they were probably elsewhere, elsewhere but here, in front of a red door of a small house that will be known as _'Rokudo-Hibari Residence' _for the 100 best days of Hibari's and Mukuro's lives that are to come and will officially start… tomorrow.

'_When I agreed to that baby…'_

'_I should have known…'_

'_That I __will be in huge shit.'_

* * *

**~ To be continued...**

* * *

Replies:

**To Akaichou-san: **As to whether who will he choose... I'll leave that your imaginations~ XDD

(Thank you for asking!)

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


	4. Fondness and Discomforts

_**Chapter 4: Fondness and Discomforts**_

* * *

Left with no choice but to go under 'Surveillance'–which includes living under one roof for 100 days and following some godforsaken rules made by Reborn– for them to be able to avail divorce, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro had furnished and arranged their humble home in accordance to Reborn's rules, demands, commands, suggestions and advice.

* * *

**Reborn's First Commandment: **_ Both your possessions are to be placed in strictly one room only. _

According to the Sun Arcobaleno, the guardians could arrange and furnish the house in however way that would fancy both of them. He really wouldn't give a damn whether the house would reek of pineapple or something like that, but, he warned them. The surveillance people would be giving the two a visit from time to time therefore it would be best if they would place all their possessions in one room only because it would make their acting to have married out of love a lot more believable.

And isn't that the whole point of all these crap? Make everyone believe that they got married because they were in love and not just because they were under the influence of alcohol –which is the whole truth, really.

Regardless, Reborn told them that they might be asked tons of questions if they didn't do it and neither of them liked that, so they followed like the obedient people they were not.

* * *

**Reborn's Second Commandment: **_Sleep in one room._

Reborn told them that it was okay to sleep in separate rooms, _**but just for tonight**_. After tonight, they _must_ and are _required_ to sleep in one room. He told them that what he said about the surveillance people visiting them from time to time wasn't just what they did. He added that they wouldn't be just visiting them from time to time rather at times they would even decide to sleep over or something like that.

So Reborn's friendly advice for them is to sleep together in the same room so that when _they_ decide to do something unexpected, they don't have to exert much effort. Like, nobody can really tell. If they are found to be sleeping in separate rooms, suspicions may arise and questions will surely bombard them.

Of course, both Mukuro and Hibari had both agreed to follow that. The simple thought of being bombarded with questions already pissed them off, what more if the situation actually arose?

* * *

**Reborn's Third Commandment: **_Get to know each other._

Reborn warned them that, just like in the movies, those people might ask them, questions about each other. So just to be safe, he required them to get to know each other.

Again, he told the two that they might end up being questioned if they fail to answer correctly and knowing how much the two hated to be questioned, they agreed to work on that.

* * *

**Reborn's Fourth Commandment: **_Be convincing._

A friendly advice from Reborn, be an actor.

What's the goddamn point of all of this if they can't put up an act? If they can't pretend to be lovers, then they should start accepting the fact that they will forever be prisoners of this covenant.

* * *

**Reborn's Last Commandment: **_Do your best and good luck._

If they don't do their best, they'll definitely end up in a bigger shit.

The latter… they needed that alright.

* * *

Since they pretty much didn't agree with each other on everything, it really took quite some time before they got finished arranging everything and boy, were they exhausted like hell. Sweating like mad because of stress and exasperation, the Cloud and the Mist Guardian of Vongola were both down on the floor, stomach facing the ceiling and arms and legs spread all over the floor and breathing quite heavier than usual.

With beads of sweat trickling all over their body, the two began a short conversation.

"Well that was more tiring than I expected…" Mukuro heaved as he lazily wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

Hibari glanced at him and surprisingly, he replied, but in a slightly mocking tone, "What did you expect? For me to agree on everything you decided on?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Oya oya, not really but I expected you to be better at compromising." he honestly commented.

There was a short moment of silence until Hibari finally decided to speak again, "Hey Rokudo…" he began. "I'll be hibernating at the master's bedroom tonight, you go nest in the guest room or wherever." he finished.

The illusionist chuckled as he closed his eyes, "Mhmm~, I really don't mind sleeping anywhere as long as it's not with you".

Hibari smirked, "Well… at least we have that as something we have in common".

Mukuro smiled playfully, "I guess we do~" he said, sounding slightly amused.

With that, the two decided to cut it off. Hibari stood up and headed to the master's bedroom while Mukuro did the same but headed to the guest room. Both rooms had their own bathrooms so the two had decided to take a shower. After the short shower, they freshened up by drying themselves and applying a bit of body powder that has cooling agent just for the sake of completely getting rid of the icky feeling, thus turned on the air condition. Though they were rivals and were supposed to be the exact opposite, they pretty much did the same thing without even knowing about it.

Shrugging the topic aside, Mukuro switched off the lights, lied down on his bed and covered himself up with his cottony blanket –which was extremely comfortable, just so you know. Though he was extremely comfortable and relaxed, he didn't feel like sleeping. Not just yet. This was his last night alone until 100 days, he thought. He should probably enjoy the feeling of being alone, because surely, he won't be feeling this feeling anytime soon, not after a hundred days. Enjoying the atmosphere, he stayed like that for quite some time and didn't actually fall asleep right away.

As Mukuro did that, Hibari switched off the big light and turned on the reading lampshade beside him thus pulled out this book entitled _'S** S**' _by _'K** S**'_. It was a really good book that had an amazing and original storyline. Well, what do you expect? The guy is awesome. His favorite author aside, Hibari began reading from where he left his bookmark. God, can this thing get any better, he couldn't help but to think as he continued his reading.

* * *

While Hibari was at it, reading that book –like the damn addict he was over it, Mukuro was just about to fall asleep when it began to rain. Okay, who gives a damn? It wasn't even really raining, it was merely drizzling. Not a big deal, that's what he thought at first too. However, as each second passed by, the drizzle turned into something more and more like rain and eventually that rain turned into a freaking storm.

A storm that included lightning and thunder of all things!

The sound of sky crying hysterically really didn't bother Mukuro –at first. That was until it began bawling –meaning, lightning began to flash and thunder started roaring. The sound of the thunder and the flash of the lightning brought Mukuro wide awake.

Now wide awake, the sky continued to bawl. Every goddamn lightning and thunder that struck made the pineapple head flinch –if not, then twitch.

It's not that he was afraid of thunder and lightning or anything like that. He was just very uncomfortable when they occurred whenever he's in his pajamas and is really looking forward to rest. It made him feel defenseless, unsecured, unprotected and uncomfortable, to sum everything up. Usually, when things like this happen, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Fran or MM would be there and he would feel comfortable enough to rest. Their mere presence were enough. Their presence made him feel protected enough to go to sleep and all that crap.

However, the thing is that, right now, they're not there. He was alone. Frustrated, he mentally cursed in every language he knew. Looks like he isn't going to get any sleep tonight…

Then it struck him.

A twitch crossed his mouth, _'Well so much for my last night alone…' _he mentally grunted.

* * *

The more time Hibari spent reading, the more he got obsessed with what he had in his hand. Getting more and more into it as time elapsed, he would certainly rip off the head of whoever it was that will dare break the atmosphere he was able to create for himself. But the thing is that, not because he would do something like that to whoever would do such shit means nobody would. In fact, though he would, somebody did.

Just when things were getting even better, _some piece of shit _knocked on the door. Annoyed, he placed the bookmark in where he stopped, closed the book, placed it in the drawer, stood up and answered the door while wearing this extremely unimaginable expression that would make you puke bricks if you ever saw it. Luckily for Mukuro, it was quite dark and he was damn tired that he didn't have to see it.

"What do you want herbivore? This better be important or I will rip your head o–" before Hibari could even finish his sentence, Mukuro cut him off with a, "I know it's not okay, but I would like to sleep here."

Heck that snapped Hibari. Extremely pissed, but not showing it, he was at the verge of beating the pineapple juice out of Mukuro's brains while wearing this extremely stoic face when suddenly, thunder roared and a flinch escaped from Mukuro's body.

There was a moment of silence.

"You're afraid of thunder?" he asked, almost in disbelief and shock.

Hastily, Mukuro retorted, coming a bit defensive, "Look, it's not that I'm afraid. Oya, listen to me, I'm just… I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone when I hear that brain ripping sound and those… extremely eye damaging lights. I'll sleep on the floor just let m–" just like how he cut him off, Hibari cut Mukuro off.

With a small smile on his lips –a smile that can only be seen if you zoom Hibari's lips for about 1000 times though, Hibari spoke in a unusual tone, "You can sleep with me on the bed".

Just like that, he turned his back on Mukuro, and walked closer to the bed, "Do you sleep with lights on or off?"

Mukuro was still quite in trance, but somehow, he managed to answer, "Uhmm… off?"

Hibari, after hearing that, turned off the lampshade and went to bed. Mukuro just stood there, quite dumbfounded.

"Are you going to just stand there or what? I thought you wanted to sleep?" he sort asked with concerned.

Mukuro shook his head. God, this was somewhat… unusual. Gently, he stuttered, "Uhh yeaah…" as he shut the door and made his way to the opposite side of where Hibari was, of the bed.

Hesitantly, he lied down beside him and covered himself up with the same blanket.

Hibari turned his body to Mukuro's direction, "You're sort of like a bunny right now, do you know that?"

"Shut up." Mukuro shot back, not wanting to discuss about this discomfort of his.

"Usually, I find it very herbivore-like and irritating when I find out things like this about people. But your reaction earlier… it was quite… hmm… animalistic and cute, perhaps?" yup, Hibari was definitely making fun of him alright. Karma was a bitch. He should never have made fun of Hibari ever, not once for whatever reason.

"Oh and another thing…" Hibari said in a seductive tone. Within a blink of an eye, from seductive, his facial expression turned to mused and in a monotonous and slightly annoyed voice he said, "I was just kidding. You? Animalistic and cute? Yeah, maybe after Sawada Tsunayoshi or Kozato Enma grows out breasts." huffing, he turns to the opposite side where he certainly won't be seeing Mukuro's face.

"Go get some sleep you stupid herbivore. We've got some Hollywood crap to do tomorrow with those surveillance idiots. You'll only end up screwing up if I don't let you get a good night sleep. Hmph." with those final words from the skylark, Mukuro twitched. What an asshole. Mentally cursing again, he eventually falls asleep.

Hibari, on the other hand, closed his eyes but was not able sleep right away.

'_Though I said I was kidding, he did look quite cute a while ago… but still a very irritating pineapple nonetheless.'_

After mentally grunting, eventually, he too falls asleep right after the thought crossed his mind,

'_Ahh fuck, I must be starting to go crazy, calling a rotten pineapple cute...'_

Well, you can never tell. Love is crazy, Hibari.

* * *

**~ To be continued…**

* * *

Replies:

**To Akaichou-san: **Maybe it is a TsunaEnma, or maybe it's not~ XD Hehe! But yes, they have to pretend! XDD About the other pairings though, I'm not really sure if I can. I suppose I'll try, but no promises since I'm not really sure if I can. Sorry.

(Thank you for asking!)

**To Rain-san: **Hmm... I wonder~ :DD

(Thank you for asking!)

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


	5. A Call from Byakuran

_**Chapter 5: A Call from Byakuran**_

* * *

With window blinds partially open, Mukuro was awakened by a ray of light that shone directly at his eyes. _'Goddamn it.' _he mentally cursed as a groan escaped his mouth, expressing his annoyance to have been awakened so early in the morning. Wanting to escape the wrath of the sunlight, Mukuro attempts to change position, slightly moving his hand in the process, only to realize something upon feeling something tighten around his hand. Filled with curiosity and shock, he slowly turns his head to the direction of his hand only to find out that, "W-what the–", Hibari was holding his hand.

Soon enough, after the movement from Hibari's hand, Hibari's eyes flinched and opened thus exposing dark lines under his eyes, indicating that he hasn't gotten enough sleep. "Oh… you're awake." he plainly stated, grunting a bit with a sour expression plastered on his face.

Mukuro's eye twitched, "Oya oya, yes, I am awake. Anyway, why are you holding my hand?" he instantly asked, sort of puzzled and aggravated all at the same time. He swears to the mafia society, if this asshole was, in any way, making fun of him while he was sleeping, he is so going to stab him with his trident and make a barbeque out of him.

Apparently, Hibari was calmer than he expected he would be. When Hibari realized that he was still holding the illusionist's hand, he lazily let go and snatched the pineapple's pillow. Upon doing so, he turned away from the illusionist and covered his head with the pillow –attempting to go back to sleep, leaving Mukuro unanswered.

Still troubled by the possibility that Hibari has been making fun of him in his sleep, Mukuro insisted "Oi Hibari Kyoya! You still haven't answered my question…", thus snatched back his pillow from the skylark.

Hibari rolled his eyes as he grunted. Annoyed and want to get more sleep, he sits up and gave his better half an answer, "Look you annoying pineapple, your hand was shivering and I couldn't sleep because it was disturbing me so I had to do something about it. Now that I have answered you question, leave me alone. Make some breakfast or something, just let me sleep, will ya?" after explaining the situation like a drunken man would, he snatched the pillow from his accidental husband and allowed himself to collapse on the bed. "Also… stop acting like those tsundere in the manga. You're not cute, not at all and never will you be. Get a life." with that, Hibari turned to his side and covered his ears with the pillow he stole.

Mukuro twitched at the comment, _'Sheesh, it's not like I'm actually trying to act like a tsundere. Ugh, that bastard, he probably reads too much'_. Shrugging the thought away, he got up from the bed and was about to make his way to the door when suddenly, his cell phone rang, _"This is B-B-Byakuran, Byakuran, your love, th-the only one, only one! Marshmallow and chocolate UNITE!"_

"OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY TURN THAT BLASPHEMOUS SOUND OFF!" Hibari yelled in exasperation.

Somehow, Mukuro got the feeling as if they were becoming more and more like husband and wife. Letting the thought slip, he walked towards his phone and answered it –hesitantly, "H-hey there marshmallow…"

"Hey chocolates~, how are things going there in Mafia Land? Are you enjoying your time even though you're with Hibari-kun?" his official lover and supposedly husband asked lovingly.

Mukuro was quiet for a while. He pondered. Should he tell him or should he try to hide it from him as much as possible. Concluding that he'll find out anyway, he decided to tell him the truth, "Oya oya, Byaku–" however, he was cut off.

"Look chocolates, I've got bad news. Apparently, I'll be extended here in Belgium for a while and won't be able to get home to you anytime soon. But don't be sad, when I get home, I'll make sure that I'll have enough money for our honeymoon, I'll bring you lots of chocolates too! Also… let's get married when I get home, okay? Ahh, my business associates are here. Gotta go, hope to see you soon, Mukuro-kun~! Love you!" with that he hung up.

Mukuro froze.

He's screwed, isn't he?

* * *

**~ To Be Continued…**

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


	6. The Surveillance Team Members

_**Chapter 6: The Surveillance Team Members**_

* * *

Mukuro sat by the porch. Sulking –with head and arms rested on the coffee table, he let out a long and stress-releasing sigh, _'If only you didn't let Chrome's puppy dog eye and Ken's puppy dog ears get to you then you wouldn't be in this mess… but you were a sucker, a goddamn sucker. Now, look where you are –you're in a huge shit.' _sighing once more, he allowed his face to plop completely on the table.

As he tried to come up with a way to tell Byakuran the situation without him ending up in a nervous breakdown, the bluenette heard footsteps, and as each second passed by, they weren't getting any farther –rather, they were, in fact, getting closer and closer. Alarmed that it might be someone that Byakuran sent to check up on him or something like that, he raised his head from the table and looked around only to see someone he never really expected to see, "Yoh!" –it was none other than the tenth boss of the Cavallone Famiglia and his right hand man, Cavallone Dino and Romario.

The illusionist raised a brow in confusion, "What are you doing here, bronco?" he could not help but to ask.

The mafia boss only grinned, "Well, I suppose Reborn already told you about the arrival of a 'Surveillance Team', right?"

Upon hearing the question from the blond –in that tone of voice too, not to add, the Vongola Guardian instantly picked up what the boss was implying, "Oh god no…" he gasped, "You two are the 'Surveillance Team'?" he finished his sentence, sounding quite a bit irritated. Unfortunately, the young boss didn't quite catch the irritation the pineapple was showing, so he just grinned even more and nodded, seeming quite excited.

Romario, however, was observant enough to have been able to see the confusion the trickster is currently going through tight now. Therefore, like the awesome right hand man he is, he did his best to fill up whatever it was his boss was lacking and spoke –explaining everything to Mukuro with his best, "I see that you are slightly confused by our sudden appearance, Mr. Rokudo. To ease your confusion, please allow me to explain." he started off. After clearing his throat, he began explaining, "Apparently, the Vongola Tenth pleaded us –and some of his other connections– to help you in this mishap since he cannot directly do something for the both of you in this case, under Mr. Reborn's orders. That is why we are here right now; to help him in helping you. This is the most we can do to help, so this is what we are doing. I hope that was able to clear the mist in your head a little".

Thank Italia for Romario, praise pineapples for a kind boss like Sawada Tsunayoshi! For the first time in his life, Mukuro was happy to be a part of Vongola –but still can't help but to feel a little begrudged against that fact since, if it wasn't for that then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place, but still, whatever, he was just glad that he wasn't alone in this… in this horrible scenario.

Due to this –somewhat– good news, Mukuro was able to let out an expression of relief. Thank goodness. But something hit him… and that something hit him hard, "Wait a minute… when you said 'some of his other connections', i-is Byakuran included or perhaps does anyone that Byakuran happens to be close with knows?" he anxiously asked as he began perspiring heavily.

Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness. What's taking Romario so long to reply? Oh god, why isn't the bronco speaking? Mukuro was downright nervous. If he wanted Byakuran to know, he wanted Byakuran to know about it through him and not anyone or anything else.

Getting more and more nervous as each millisecond elapsed, the mismatched eyed illusionist was at the verge of experiencing psychedelic hallucinations when suddenly he finally heard something, "No. Tsuna knows about the two of you so I'm extremely sure that he wouldn't involve anyone that Byakuran is familiar with".

Well, that was a relief to hear. Sighing in relief, he offers the two a drink, "Oya, well, that's really great. Anyway, apologies but I can't let you in, Hibari Kyoya is still asleep. I really would rather not deal with his tantrums so, kindly return some other time, will you?"

The boss and the right hand both tilted their head, "Mukuro, what are you talking about? We're going to live with you from now on!"

Mukuro, again, froze, "Excuse me?"

"Ahh, looks like Reborn missed to tell you some details~! Don't worry, we'll do the explaining that he missed for you." enthusiastically, the boss beamed.

With a smile of annoyance plastered on his face –lips slightly twitching and a vein popping, the pineapple illusionist replied in an irritated tone, "Oya oya, kindly please do explain…"

"Kufufu…"

That goddamn infant. Just he waits till he becomes stronger than him and he'll definitely disembowel him alive with his trident. No illusions, pure reality.

* * *

**~ To be continued…**

* * *

Replies:

**To Kato-san: **Well… that depeendss… just kidding! XD Well, whether this fic will contain some 10069 scenes in the future or not, I can't really tell. But one thing is for sure, this'll definitely end as 6918, whether the ending will be tragic, dramatic or whatsoever. :DD

(Thank you for asking!)

**To everyone who have asked previously: **I have provided replies for all of you, just today! I'm sorry for the late reply and all! You will be able to locate my reply for you in the next chapter prior to your reply. Not really sure if I said it right so I'm going to give an example.

Example: You previously asked something via a review in Chapter 1, you'll be able to see my reply in Chapter 2. If you asked via a review in Chapter 2, then you'll see my reply in Chapter 3. /something like that.

(Thank you for asking!)

* * *

_If anything confuses anybody or if anyone is wondering about something, please don't hesitate to ask! I'll do my best to answer! Hope everyone have a good day! Ciao. :DD_


End file.
